


This Reality That We Made

by HopefulButHelpless



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Based on a Pinterest prompt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Happy Ending, I will write more, Kinda, M/M, and marble hornets made me sad, because I'm weak, so I fixed it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulButHelpless/pseuds/HopefulButHelpless
Summary: Tim doesn't want to feel guilty.





	This Reality That We Made

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a Pinterest writing tip that basically says to turn to the 51st page of any book and use the first sentence as a prompt if you need inspiration. See, I didn't have a book and instead went to 51% of a TreeBros fanfic called "Heaven waiting, impatient for me" which you should definitely check out if you like Dear Evan Hansen and treebros. The sentence was "Can't help seeing him walk through the mud to the sidewalk." I have many ideas for this universe and will write more, both before this fic and after.

Tim doesn't want to feel guilty. Doesn't want to notice the dejected slump of Brian's shoulders, even worse than the time when he scored 64% on his Psychology Theory mid-semester exam. Doesn't want to realize that there are tear tracks running down Brian's face. And he really, _really_ doesn't want to deal with the fact that it was _him_ who made Brian feel like this, that Tim hurt Brian, _again_ , even though he promised that he wouldn't ever again. He doesn't want to, and yet. Yet he can't help seeing the sadness etched into every part of Brian's being, and he also can't help notice the same melancholy pain in himself. Can't help seeing him walk through the mud to get to the sidewalk. Just like that, Tim feels guilty. Unbearably guilty, the kind that permeates into his every action and makes him regret every decision that led up to this point. And just like that, it's over - not that there was a chance that things _wouldn't_ turn out like this. _Shame_ , Tim thinks, _I really wanted to prove I have at least_ some _pride and dignity left this time_. 

"Wait, Brian stop. I, I'm sorry." His voice gets progressively more quiet towards the end, to the extent that he starts out shouting and only mumbles the last part. 

Brian stops, and turns back. Tim can barely see the small smile on his face, it's dark and they're far from any streetlights, but he knows that Brian's smiling and that means that he's not mad and hopefully not disappointed either. Tim lets out a sigh of relief at the thought - he can never deal with Brian being mad or disappointed or really, upset of any kind regarding Tim.

"I know. And it's okay, I'm sorry too. This isn't entirely your fault you know," Brian says, with a soft tone that makes Tim relax immediately because _Brian's fine he's not hurt or sad and it's not my fault it's okay I'm okay everything is okay_ and suddenly Brian has his arms around Tim, _when did that happen_ , but it's fine because Brian's hugging Tim and Tim loves Brian's hugs. _(Thinking about it later, Tim realizes that he loves everything about Brian, but his hugs are capable of soothing him faster, better and more effectively than anything else he has tried, and he's tried quite a large number of methods to calm down over the years. Brian, once again, proves to be the best drug)._

Brian notices the wet patch growing on his shoulder, exactly where Tim's eyes are, but he knows that Tim hates showing emotion and weakness and also knows that Tim would really like to ignore the fact that he's pretty much sobbing into Brian's shirt, so he doesn't say anything and just lets Tim cool off. He's aware that Tim bottling his feelings and using crying as a coping mechanism for all his guilt, anger, sadness, and any and all negative emotions isn't very healthy, but it's not necessarily unhealthy either, though it's still a very terrible idea, but crying is better than many other coping mechanisms that Tim could turn to (and has, in the past - Brian has seen the scars up and down Tim's arms, he's well aware that Tim used to have much worse ways to deal with his emotions and problems) and so Brian doesn't worry too much and doesn't utter a word of his concerns to Tim. He's got other, more important problems to figure out, and Brian isn't fond of the idea of adding on to the big list of reasons why Tim's stressed. 

"You know, all couples fight occasionally. You and I just happen to argue about the smallest things, and I mean neither of us are particularly good at impulse control or logical thinking under pressure or anything about relationships, so really, we're better off than we could be." Brian shrugs, and Tim snorts lightly.

"Only you could look at arguments with an optimistic view, Brian," Tim utters quietly to himself, shaking his head. 

"As much as I'd love to stay in this position for the next 3 hours, I'm cold and tired and _really_ want to go home to bed, and I know you feel the same, so start up the car and let's just go home, alright?" Tim answers Brian's question by moving away into the driver's seat, and Brian sits next to him. The silence unnerves him for a second - Tim doesn't quite remember perfectly all the time, and forgets that he's fine and that the silence is a comfortable one instead of tense and awkward, but then Brian moves so their hands are lined up, and when Tim intertwines their fingers, they're both reminded that everything is going fine, great actually, and an argument over whose job it is to feed their cat Ash and whose fault it is that they forgot to isn't the end of the world, or even scarier for them _(because if they're together, they can take on anything, even the goddamn apocalypse)_ , the end of their relationship. _No,_ Tim thinks, their fingers laced with each other's and the soft sounds of Tim's car on the road as background noise on the drive home after grocery shopping, _they're far too close and in love for that to even be an option_.


End file.
